The Unknown Organization Member
by Tyerva Geishian
Summary: Tyerva, or should I say Avteryx. Was with her friends, when she was forced to follow a cloaked man. To find out it was a male named Axel from The Organization XIII. Why would the Organization need Her? Find out in the Exciting Adventures of Kingdom Hearts


**Organization XIV**

**By: Tyerva / Avteryx**

**Destiny Islands; we start here for our adventure. Kairi, Tidus, and Tyerva were enjoying the few hours they had after school. Kairi, and Tyerva both were wore School girl outfits; Tyerva's tie was loosely tied. Tidus was in a suit type of uniform. All of them carried a backpack, though instead of returning home. Tidus had the brilliant plan to go to the Crescent moon island. **

**Walking along the beach, Tyerva ran ahead, "Our boats are gone..." She called back to them with disappointment in her tone.**

**"What?" Tidus and Kairi ran up to Tyerva, looking out over the Ocean. At the doc the ropes they had used were burnt? Off...**

**"That's insanely weird, who would burn off the ropes...?" Kairi asked, confused as the other two.**

**"I would." A voice echoed around the three; causing the trio to turn searching for the males voice.**

**"Show yourself!" Tyerva called out, thrusting her arms up. Getting annoyed.**

**To their horror, four white... things appeared. Seeming to dance as they moved, Tidus and Tyerva got in front of Kairi, both ready to fight.**

**Tidus wielding a wooden sword, which he brandished from his backpack.**

**Tyerva preferred to fight with her hands, using kick combo's. **

**Before either of them could attack, a oval door of darkness appeared. With it, a cloaked person. Their face hidden, "They won't attack... That is if you come with me willingly, Tyerva." The same voice produced from the hood. "Or should I saw Avteryx." The voice continued.**

**Tyerva cocked her head, "Eh? Avteryx? Who's that?" She asked, looking around a minute. "One of you guys Avteryx?" She asked, namely calling out to the nobodies. **

**The cloaked figure seemed to chuckle, "They're Nobodies. Just like you and I." **

**Tidus took a step forward, "Hey! Don't call Tyerva a nobody! She's a very nice person!" **

**Looking at him, Tyerva grinned, "Thanks." Glaring back up at the cloaked male, "See, now get out. I'm not going with you!" She grinned. Both Tidus and Her got into a fighting position, "We'll fight you for my freedom." Tyerva loved fighting, if this fact wasn't obvious already.**

**The cloaked male was disappointed, though he just shook his head. Snapping his fingers, behind them there was a gasp from Kairi. Both of the fighters turned, one of the so called 'nobodies' had her from behind. It's arm like thing wrapped around her throat. Kairi looked at them, scared.**

**Tyerva flinched, then looked back to the cloaked male. "Let her go!"**

**"Agree to come with me, and no harm will happen to her." He repeated.**

**Growling slightly, Tyerva began to look between Kairi, and the male. Then to Tidus, "I have to."**

**"Don't..."**

**"No, listen Tidus." Tyerva sighed, "I can't let anything hurt Kairi, Sora will be pissed." Smirking, Tyerva did Sora's trademark stance. Putting her hands behind her head, and one ankle crossing the other. Smirking. **

**Tidus chuckled some, "Give them hell Tyerva." Moving, they hit knuckles.**

**Taking a second, Tyerva took a couple paces towards the male. "Release her, and I'll come." She murmured. "That along goes with never come here again. Promise you'll never return and you'll release her, and I won't cause problems." She murmured.**

**Snapping his fingers, the 'nobodies' vanished in a plume of smoke. The male kept his hood up, though held his hand out. "Deal."**

**Turning, Tyerva looked at them. "Take care." Grinning, she turned and walked up to him. Ignoring the hand completely.**

**Tidus and Kairi just stood there, watching. Afraid for their friend, though they both knew she could take care of herself... **

**The male snapped his fingers once more, with his opposite hand he grasped Tyerva's wrist. Moving to walk into a oval shadow door that he had just produced. They vanished into the abyss. **

**They walked out on the other side, it was just a white area. There was nothing for miles. Tyerva pulled out of the males grip and backed away from him. Though instead of being angered, she couldn't help but stare at the weird markings in the sides, ground, and sky... They all held the same symbol. **

**The chuckling of the male caught her attention, remembering that she was mad at him. She glared, "Who _are _you?" She pressed anger into the middle word.**

**The male finally lowered his hood, showing his face. His hair was long and red. Green eyes, with markings underneath them. **

**Tyerva had to catch her breath at his breathtaking features. He was sexy, there was no denying that. Though taking a minute, she shook her head. "Name would be nice." She spat.**

**"Axel." He replied calmly, not taken aback at her expression of admiration. "I'm part of Organization XIII." He smiled, then looked into space, "Even though they treat me as a traitor." He sighed, "You're sort of a traitor yourself Avteryx." **

**Tyerva cocked a brow, "Huh? Who is this Avteryx you keep boasting about?" **

**"Av... Tyerva... Avteryx is your name..." He murmured.**

**Tyerva watched him, assessing what he just said. "Okay. You're part of this Organization... And apparently I am too... My name is Avteryx... and your's is Axel...? Am I correct so far?"**

**Axel nodded, "You're correct." Grinning, he moved and placed a hand on Tyerva's shoulder which she shook off, backing away even more.**

**"Oh I got a headache." Holding a hand to her head, with her elbow resting on her opposite arm which was draped around her waist. **

**"Axel. Who've you here?" A different voice appeared, Tyerva turned around quickly. Another male... This one had spiky blue hair, with two stands on the sides of his head. With a cool ass cross shaped scar on his face. Though his expression wasn't one of a happy fellow.**

**Axel looked at him, "Oh, Saix." He sighed and looked at Tyerva then back. "Erm. Nothing." In a subtle move, he reached forward and grasped Tyerva's shirt. Pulling her back to him.**

**Tyerva flinched, looking back and up at Axel. His eyes were focused on Saix's who's eyes were on Tyerva.**

**"Now, Axel. No need to play games. Who is this?" Saix continued.**

**Axel slightly cursed under his breath, though gave in. "This is Tyerva." For once he called her by her name.**

**Tyerva didn't do anything, except nod in agreement. To afraid to say anything with two men taller, and obviously stronger then her. Since Axel could control the 'nobodies', she was sure Saix could as well.**

**"Give her here Axel, I know she's Avteryx. Our leader would like to know of this." He murmured, holding a hand out.**

**Moving, Tyerva got out of Axel's grasp, jumping away from the both of them. "Whoa, whoa, Whoa! I'm not some item that you can take and give away!" She yelled at the two.**

**Both looked at her, Axel took a step forward. "Tyerva, come here." He ordered though they're was a tinge of nervousness in his voice. **

**Saix's face held no emotion, though he faded into the shadow.**

**Tyerva looked around, taking steps back. Afraid of this. Unknowing where he'd appear, though soon enough she ran into something. A shiver ran down her spine, knowing there was no walls here... Slowly she looked up, looking into the face of Saix. "Ah, hell!" Moving she tried to jump out of his arm's reach. Oh how vainly she tried... Saix's hand was quick to grasp the back of her neck. Rendering her motionless. **

**Axel took a step forward, "Saix!" He barked. "Let her go!"**

**"I think not Axel. Now, once you decide to behave like an Organization member. You can return to the citadel." Soon enough, the shadows began to swirl around Tyerva and Saix. Causing both to vanish into thin air.**

**The last Tyerva saw of Axel was him pounce, his arm towards Tyerva... Then darkness.**

**---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Organization Members, nor Kairi, or Tidus... I do however own Tyerva/Avteryx. **

**Please Read and Review!! No Flames!**


End file.
